Ask the Naruto Characters!
by black-ice-alchemist
Summary: Ask a naruto character whatever you want! Flame them, or confess your undying love! ANYTHING GOES! "The Characters" will answer you! This idea came from the story, "Dear Narutards" Look it up, it's good!
1. Chapter 1

_**Ask the Naruto Characters!**_

_**A/n: Yo!**_

_**A while ago I read this random fic called, 'Dear Narutards'. The author had the readers 'review' with a letter to a naruto character. It could be whatever you wanted. The author's next chapter would consist of her acting as the characters and answering the letters. I actually participated, and enjoyed myself. It was funny.**_

_**So now, I'm making one of my own! Send in your letters! Ask questions, talk, ask advice, whatever you feel like! And 'the characters' will answer!**_

_**WOO!**_

_**Ja ne**_


	2. Ask Naru 1

_**A/N: Yo! Not many questions, though I AM happy with what I've received! I even had a character from another show ask a question! (…well, sort of…mor like, 'was forced to be present…-sweatdrop-) But anyway! On with the chapter!**_

**Woot! Dear Narutards! xD Ain't read it. Funny name. BEYOND AND I HAS A QUESTION..**

Beyond: You mean YOU have a question and you dragged me here.

...MAYBE. God. ANYWAYS. OUR QUESTION is for the Akatsuki!

Beyond: ...YOUR QUESTION.

Can we jjoin? We can get Kira too! Kira's just like Pein. HE WANTS TO BE GOD...and Misa is like Naruto...but whatever. And Mello and Near and and and MATT...and and..eh..Lawli-Pop. Yeah, Lawli-Pop!

Beyond: Since WHEN have you called Lawli, Lawli-Pop?

Since I seen yew say it in a random fic. ÅNYWAYS BLACK-ICE-ALCHEMIST YOU PWN You're like mah favoriteist reviewer! Chu ever play Resident Evil? I gots a fic on that too! I made Beyond play it last night.

Beyond: Yeah it was OKAY...

Okay as in you stayed up ALL FRICKEN NIGHT playing? Psh. .-.'' TALK TO YOU LATER! Peace!

**-****Kaminari Jashin Worshiper**

Dear Kaminari Jashin Worshiper,

Itachi: -pokes Beyond's forhead- Who are you???

Deidara: And what kinda name is "Beyond"???

Pein: Woah, WOAH!!!! Who _ARE_ all these people?!?! –I hand him a deathnote manga- …oh. Er…First off! NO ONE can be like me! NO ONE!!!!!!! I WILL RULE THE WOOOOORRRRLLLDDDD!!!!!

…And…uh, sure, I guess. You can be a member. Be warned, Black-Ice is already a member…

Me: -grins evily and shows my ring- Oh, and btw, thanks. Er, no, never played resident evil…wanted to though…

Pein: ANYWAY!!!! I've got paperwork piling up!!! (sheesh, that stuff's like bunnies!!! It MULTIPLIES. RAPIDLY.) So I have no more time to waste!!! –Hands everyone Akatsuki cloaks- …happy?

Love,

The Future ruler of the world,

Pein.

….And all his minions.

**Dear Kiba,**

I love you and Akamaru. You are awesome and so cool. Just like you I have a dog, her name is Bella. She is smart and protective, plus lovable which is why I love her like you and Akamaru. I mean this in friendly way. (Though I am single.)

Sincerely,  
Mwto

Dear Mwto,

Kiba: Heh heh, thanks! (though I already knew I was awesome…) Cute name, wish I could see her!!! Oh, you're SINGLE, ne??? –smirk-

Me: OH DEAR GOD!!! NO!!! You made his ego swell!!! NOOOO!!! It's big enough as is!!! And btw… -kicks Kiba in the shin- YOU PERVERT!!!

Kiba: Oh come ON!!! I'm not allowed to flirt?!

Me:…

Kiba: ANYWAY. Thanks for the letter, you're awesome too –wink-

Love,

The Ever Amazing

Kiba.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: yo! Hey, BIA's back here again with my group of hosta-er, I mean, my group of volunteer naruto characters, here to answer your letters!!! **_

_**Sorry it took me so long to update, but…a certain reviewer appearantly reported this fic, saying that "scriptfics are not allowed". She/he should really take a look at how many other stories like this there are on here, ne???**_

_**Anyway, I'm gonna continue until I'm told by someone OTHER than another member of FFnet that I need to stop. Kay?**_

_**Anyway, enjoy…**_

_Dear Sasuke,_

I AM NOT GOING TO CONFESS MY LOVE FOR YOU. Just had to say that first. Why'd you kill Itachi? I know, he killed everyone but you in your family, but couldn't you just do like in Fate and, well. . . . You get the picture.

Curious as always,  
Nik-Chan

Dear Nik-Chan

Um... I don't WANT you to confess your love for me!!! –shudder- I have ENOUGH fangirls as is!!!! Why'd I kill Itachi??? Because he's a bastard!!!! –long, 'I'll-kill-him-'cuz-I'm-an-emo-avenger' rant ensues-

Me: -in the background with Itachi- oi, this idiot's annoying…Hey, Tachi?

Ita: …hn?

Me: YOU'RE his big brother, do YOU know how to shut him up???

Ita: sure. –walks over and pokes Sasuke in the forehead-

Sasuke: nuuuuuuuuu!!!!! –falls over-

Me: ah, the off button. Works every time. –grin- so… Since our replier is…out of it…Itachi'll finish.

Ita: -sigh- um… What is this "fate" of which you speak??? I never got any picture…

Love, Weasel-san.

Ita: DAMN IT, BIA!!! STOP GIVING ME STUPID END NAMES!!!!

Me: -evil laugh-

Ok, next letter…

Dear: (um, there is no particular dear thingy in this review….)

_Woot! I believe if I read that correctly, I AM IN!? Eppic..._

Beyond: -Growls and bites Itachi's finger- I AM BEYOND BIRTHDAY AND I KNOW WHEN YOU'RE GONNA DIE OLD MAN. -Looks at Deidara- What the hell kinda name is Deidara??!?! And you look like a woman!!

...ANYWAYS. I think I'm gonna settle with writing both. I keep listening to music and it keeps giving me iddeeas...for like both stories. But whatever.

Kira/Light: No one CARES about your stupid stories! AND I WILL BE GOD! -Takes out his death note ready to write Pein's name in-

-Snatches his Death note- NOO! BAD! What the hell is WRONG with you?! This Death note is now mine!

Kira/Light: NO!!

Lawli-Pop: So...Light-Kun is really Kira?

...And they say he's a DETECTIVE..God...Anyways Beyond and I gives yew candy for an update!

Beyond: ...

...Beyond where the fuck is the candy?

Lawli-Pop: -Slips away unnoticed-

DID YOU EAT IT ALL?!

Beyond: NO! IT WAS LAWLI...Where did he go..?

-Pounces on Beyond and throws my share of the candy at yew- DX There's your candy. xD Peace!

_-_xXSakixPsychoxTeddyXx

All naru cast/me: WOAH, HOW THE HELL DID YOU PHYSICALLY GET HERE?!?!

Me: woman, did you send yourself in a letter again??? Jeesh, must be cramped…anyway….-clears throat-

Pein: yes, you're in, just keep that stupid failure of a god wannabe and that note thingy away from me!!! In fact, your initiation thingy is to kill him!!!

Me: ah, initiation…good times…mine was to feed Kisame shark fin soup and to babysit Tobi.

Ita: HOLY SHIT!!!! –I knock bb upside the head as hard as possible- hey!!! Just because you're kick ass doesn't mean you get to hurt Ita-kun!!! –glaaaaarrrree- and I agree, Deidara is a weird as hell name.

Dei: HEYYYY!!!!

Me: Anyway, that's all the time we have for now!!! Please, send your letters and we'll answer!!! –ending theme plays, and credits scroll upward, accidently scooping up Deidara-

Dei: heeeeeeeeeyyyyyy!!! HELP!!!!

Ja.


End file.
